


Baby steps

by Hotgitay



Category: God Friended Me (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Canon compliant to season 2Miles and Cara struggle to navigate their relationship after breaking up but the love they have and closeness is still there
Relationships: Cara Bloom/Miles Finer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Baby steps

“Miles we are only friends”Cara says to him 

“But if that Adam guy from the office asked you out would you say yes?”Miles questioned Cara 

“I’ve told him no already”Cara has rejected an offer to go out to dinner 

Cara has gotten adjusted to single life after splitting up with her ex boyfriend Miles 

“Sounds like someone isn’t completely as over me as they thought”Miles says 

“This being friends thing is hard”Cara reasoned with Miles 

“It doesn’t have to be hard”Miles said 

“We had issues”Miles brought up to her 

“Trust issues on my end”Cara tells him

“I did what I did to try to help you”Miles argued back to her 

“I understand you wanted to help but you tore apart my family”Cara said 

“I never meant for your stepdad to end up behind bars and for your mom to lose a husband to the system”Miles apologized 

“The past isn’t easy to shake off”Cara replies Hey 

“Baby steps?”Miles was hopeful 

“We can give that a try”Cara wasn’t turning him down completely


End file.
